Vexacus
Vexacus was a shark-themed bounty hunter and a rival and "sworn enemy" turned head general of Lothor's army. He wielded a sword and a fan blade in battle, and could summon a giant "land shark". Character History Vexacus first appeared in the two-part episode Shane's Karma, when he comes to Earth hunting an alien - a Karmanian - who can give her powers to someone when she dies. He fails in his attempt to capture these powers, and ends up stranded when his ship is shot down by Shane. Vexacus becomes Lothor's head general, and often clashes with Zurgane. He and Shimazu later plotted to defeat Lothor and Zurgane and take over their forces. In the final part of the two-part episode General Deception, after Zurgane's Hyper Zurganezord is destroyed, Vexacus wipes him out in one hit. He later does the same to Motodrone in the episode A Gem of a Day when the other general threatens to reveal his plans, and in the episode Down and Dirty, he plans to eliminate Shimazu, but is beaten to it by Marah and Kapri. In the two-part series finale episode Storm Before the Calm, Vexacus was stabbed in the back and enlarged by Marah and Kapri, who had arranged for his destruction at the hands of the Rangers after overhearing his plans. As a giant, he easily defeated the Thunderstorm Megazord and destroyed the Mammoth Zord with his Land Shark, but was fatally injured by the Thunder Megazord, the subsequent explosion destroying both he and the Megazord, though the Thunder Rangers escaped just in time. He was one of the enemies released from the Abyss of Evil when it opened, but was quickly defeated by Shane in his Tri-Battlizer (like the other Generals in Lothors army, it is unknown if he is destroyed, or he survived). Alternate Vexacus An alternate universe has Vexacus as a hero. He is among those who help Mayor Lothor fight the Evil Ninja Rangers. Personality Vexacus acts very much like a typical bounty hunter and assassin, in which he is an irredeemable, ruthless, sadistic, arrogant, and cold-hearted being that will destroy anyone in his path. He is also certifiably sociopathic, remorseless, and unsympathetic, and has no such empathy for anyone, not even his own allies. He is calculating, cunning, and will work for no one (except for himself). He is also dangerously intelligent and deceptive, especially when compared to the comical Lothor, and is able to manipulate anyone into helping him in his goals. He is also ambitious and merciless, so he never forgets a grudge nor is willing to change his ways. Despite this, he is always calm, patient, stoic, and composed, and is never one to lose his temper or even raise his voice even if provoked, though that does not necessarily mean he does not get angered or that his patience is without limits, as with the case with his tolerating Lothor and his daughters' comedic presence. As well as that, he can have a sense of humor, joking around and laughing with his comrades, and is very snide and sarcastic when it comes to recognizing their incompetence. Caring nothing more than power and greed at best and consumed by hatred and revenge at worst, he is one of the most depraved of the Power Rangers villains, and rightfully so, and as such, he is the one villain in Ninja Storm who is without any redeeming or even honorable qualities, making him all the more menacing, even if he has a few to no comedic qualities in the show. Powers and Abilities Despite his bounty hunter approach, Vexacus is one of the most powerful villains in Power Rangers Ninja Storm ''(surpassed only by Zurgane and Lothor themselves), he posses many abilities that surpass the Ninja Rangers' strength and abilities. He seems to be the second most powerful villain of them all. *'Super''' Strength: Vexacus is highly strong in terms of strength, possesses Herculean Strength that could match Lothor, in the episode A Gem of a Day, he is powerful enough to take down all six Ninja Storm Rangers in battle and throw blake at Hunter with just one arm. *'Durability-'''Vexacus shrugged off blasts from the Thunder Blaster and easily proved immune to the Thunder Megazord's finishing attack. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat:' Vexacus is also a skilled fighter. In the episode ''A Gem of a Day, he is powerful enough to best all six Ninja Storm Rangers in battle, even when in the Ninja Shadow Battle, Vexacus was more then a match for the Rangers. *'Driving Skills: '''Vexacus is also skilled at driving. as shown when he piloted his ship. *'Extraordinary Leaper:' Vexacus can leap at an incredible distance. *'Travel Ball:' Vexacus can travel to any place at will while in a dark purple ball. *'Teleportation:' Vexacus can teleport to any location at will. *'Energy Laser:' Vexacus can fire a purple, light blue and yellow colored energy laser from both his finger tips and pom of his hands, it is strong enough to take Shane out of his Ranger form in one hit. *'Lighting Beams:' Vexacus can fire blue lighting beams from his hands. In the episode "General Deception-part II", a single blast was able to shatter Zurgane's sword. *'Heat Laser:' Vexacus can also fire a heat ray-like energy laser from his hands, in the episode ''A Gem of a Day, it is powerful enough to take out Motodrone. *'Finger Energy Ropes:' From his finger tips, Vexacus can fire blue energy ropes that can tie up his victims and send them high in the air all the while bashing them on each other. *'Land Shark Attack:' Vexacus' strongest attack where he can summon a large shark from underground that will rush at the enemy, It is strong enough to take down the Thunder Rangers and destroy the Mammothzord in one hit. Arsenal *'Shark Sword:' Vexacus is armed with a large sword for combat. **'Lighting Empowerment:' Vexacus can charge up his sword with light green lighting for an increase in power. **'Lighting Bolt:' Also from his sword, Vexacus can fire a light green lighting bolt at his enemies. *'Shark Fan Blade:' Vexacus is also armed with a fan blade that aids him in combat. *'Vexacus' Ship:' In the two-part episode Shane's Karma, Vexacus pilots a ship that's shaped like a shark, which can fly and fire green, purple and/or purple, light blue and yellow colored energy lasers. It was subsequently destroyed in the second part of the two-part episode, Shane's Karma, Part II by Shane in his Battlizer. *'Sword Fragment-'''When killing Zurgane in the episode "General Deception", Vexacus grabbed up and slashed the general with his own shattered sword fragment. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Vexacus is portrayed by Michael Hurst. In Sentai footage, he is portrayed by suit actor Yuichi Hachisuka (蜂須賀 祐一 ''Hachisuka Yūichi), who also portrayed Motodrone (via footage of Third Spear, Manmaruba) and Choobo (via footage of Second Spear, Chuuzubo). Notes *Due to his actor being born in England and is New Zealandan, Vexacus has a British accent whenever he spoke. Also, because he is a cyborg, his voice is also gruff and metallic/demonic. *Vexacus in the only villain in Power Rangers Ninja Storm ''to be based on an aquatic animal, the rest of the villains are based off of land animals, although snakes (which Kapri is based on) ''can ''swim, they are clasifyed as land animals. *Alongside Queen Bansheera, Venjix Virus, Kamdor, Serrator, Octomus the Master, and Master Org but nowhere as ruthless as all of them (which makes sense as ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm is one of the more light-hearted shows in the Power Rangers franchise), Vexacus is one of the most evil, dark, dangerous and certainly vicious villains in the Power Rangers franchise, as he destroys two villains on-screen and actually plans to upstage Lothor as leader. He is also greatly sociopathic, and therefore does not nearly show empathy or emotion for anyone or anything. *Unlike his Sentai Counterpart, Seventh Spear, Sandaaru, who was loyal to his master, Tau Zant, until he ends up betraying and killing him later on, Vexacus and his later master Lothor had a rivalry in the past, leading to Vexacus plotting against Lothor, intending to later betray and then either kill or overthrow him. He is the third villain with this distinction, with the first being Darkonda, the second being Deviot, the fourth being Shimazu, the fifth being Imperious, the sixth being Serrator, and the seventh being Madame Odius (who is the only to succeed before become the new leader of her faction). **Also, unlike Sandaaru, he was never an official member of Lothor's army since the beginning, while Sandaaru was (which is why he had the Jakanja's centipede emblem, which was also used as Lothor's emblem). **Though ironically, Seventh Spear, Sandaaru is technically much worse due to being concerned with becoming a god and being more ruthless and sadistic than Vexacus. Needless to say, Vexacus is still all the more menacing. *His name is a pun on vexatious, which means causing or tending to annoy someone. *Vexacus can be seen as a member of the audience of Galaxy Warriors in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Appearances * Power Rangers Ninja Storm **Episode 26: Shane's Karma, Part I **Episode 27: Shane's Karma, Part II **Episode 28: Shimazu Returns, Part I **Episode 29: Shimazu Returns, Part II **Episode 30: The Wild Wipeout **Episode 31: Double-Edged Blake **Episode 32: Eye of the Storm **Episode 33: General Deception, Part I **Episode 34: General Deception, Part II **Episode 35: A Gem of a Day **Episode 36: Down and Dirty **Episode 37: Storm Before the Calm, Part I **Episode 38/Finale: Storm Before the Calm, Part II }} See Also References Category:PR Generals Category:PR Mercenaries Category:PR Villains Category:Lothor's Army Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:PR Arc Bosses